


You Know I Understand

by mybrandneweyes



Series: The Only Exception [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Holly have busy schedules, but Tom manages to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Understand

Holly was curled up on her side, her laptop half in her lap and half on the couch as she scrolled through her email. Her boyfriend sat at her feet, fingers of one hand dancing up and down her ankle as he read that day’s paper. 

Tom set his paper to the side and gently removed her feet from his lap as he headed towards the bathroom. Holly watched him walk away, sighing quietly. 

He had recently begun rehearsals on Coriolanus and their sex life had been a bit strained with his work schedule; when he finally came home from work at night, he was far too tired to do anything but eat a quick dinner and crawl into bed. 

Her computer was suddenly pulled from her hands and set to the side, two large hands positioning themselves on either side of her head. A gasp left her mouth as he sipped down to place a chaste kiss on her lips, hand pulling her legs apart and wrapping one of them around his hip. 

“Tom?” she asked quietly, but she was silenced as he pulled her up into his lap to sit on his thighs. With a quick recovery, she linked her hands at the back of his head and deepened his kisses. Tom let out a predatory growl, attaching himself to her neck. Her eyes closed in pleasure as he head lolled back, her fingers dragging through his auburn brown curls. 

He felt his deprived self stir, begging for attention beneath her warm core. He moaned, pressing his erection up into her. Holly gasped one again, fingers tightening around his short locks. Wordlessly, he pulled back to rip her shirt from her body, throwing it across the room. Only then did he realize that it had been one of his. Grinning from ear to ear, he expertly unfastened her bra and sent it sailing onto their bookshelf. He was immediately attached to her breasts, nipping and sucking at her creamy skin. 

“Tom…” she whispered breathlessly, burying her face in his hair. They had gone from 0 to 60 in a matter of two minutes. 

His large hands slid to her ass, pulling her impossibly close, grinding his hardening cock up into her. She then took the lead, pushing him to rest his back against the plush of the couch and making quick work of the buttons of his favorite shirt. He watched intently, his hand starting on her shoulder and making its way down to her hip. He had to touch her. He had to stay in physical contact with her. 

“Hips up.” She ordered, standing to yank his favorite navy blue dress pants from his legs. Before she placed herself back in his lap, he yanked her cotton boyshorts down her legs. No words were spoken between them as he pulled her back into his lap, but flipped her so that she was beneath him on her back, his hand trailing below her bellybutton and teasing at her folds. 

“Don’t tease.” She groaned. “It’s been far too long. Please, Tom.” With a small chuckle at both their desperation, Tom leaned up to place a closed mouth kiss on her swollen lips. 

Then he plunged inside of her, earning a cry from her with an arch of her back. He turned into an animal, growling as he rested atop her, thrusting into her frantically. Her mewls and cries were higher pitched as he panted and groaned into her neck. 

She had no time to think, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and pulling his body down into her by constricting her legs around his hips. Her fingernails scraped up his back his he pounded into her, jarring both their bodies against the couch. His hand crept in between them, his thumb furiously rubbing at her clitoris. 

“Come,” he growled, voice so deep that she swore he had slipped into his Loki. “Now!” he demanded, pulling back to look her in the eyes, green eyes piercing her warm brown pair. His free hand positioned gripped the armrest above her head, giving him even more leverage. Her screams enveloped the silent air, she cried out for him as she shattered, her walls pulling him deeper inside of her. 

Tom couldn’t hold himself back anymore, spilling inside of her and collapsing into her arms, head resting in the crook of her neck. Holly turned her head to nuzzle his sweating forehead, chest heaving in exhaustion. His arms wound around her waist and he settled between her legs, eyes closing. 

“I’m sorry… that I haven’t paid you any… attention over the past few weeks…” he whispered in between pants, pecking the side of her neck. 

“You know I understand, Tom.” She whispered back to him, running her hand through his hair. He smiled knowingly, running his nose up the length of her neck and pressing a kiss to her cheek.


End file.
